L Becomes a Daddy
by Toonwalla
Summary: Mpreg warnings L has faced some of the toughest challenging cases in the world, but will he be ready to take on the responsibilities of fatherhood? we'll have to wait and see!


**Chapter 1:**

A long limbed extremely sleep deprived young man sat in the waiting room of a high class maternity ward. He looked so small and messy, and not just his attire. His entire appearance was something completely out of the ordinary.

Although his eyes looked dead, because he had no eyebrows, you could tell he was anxious from the way they darted to the corridor on his left to his now fidgety hands, which rested on his tucked up knees.

"He's going to be fine" he assured himself, but in truth L was more worried about the baby than of Light (AKA KIRA!). No it wasn't even for his child. What L was most worried about was…was he able to be a good enough father… a role model perhaps?

But to be a father?

For the first time L felt powerless. No. He wasn't powerful L…now he was a pathetic yet completely average new father. Now he realised that there was something he felt he couldn't do… a case he couldn't solve…

"How the hell am I going to raise a kid?"

"That's a good question Mr…Ryuuzaki…"

L swivelled his head to come face to face with an old fat _big mamma _type nurse.

L looked at her slightly alarmed.

"What happened?" he jumped out of his chair and faced the nurse. The nurse however just smiled as she saw his reaction to her presence. Clearly it amused her.

"They," she said calmly but still dramatically "are both fine"

"Pardon?" L couldn't believe his ears.

"Congratulations Mr Ryuuzaki!"

L couldn't control his happiness. He bounded up to the nurse and flung his arms around her. The woman stiffened before saying in a rather annoyed tone

"I think you should keep this type of behaviour for your…partner… when they're better"

"…Oh…yes" he let go of the woman slightly embarrassed. "Where are they? Can I see them?" he inquired excitedly. He wanted to see his child. What would they be like?

"This way, follow me." The nurse beckoned and L followed her down the corridor.

When he reached the ward, L could have sworn that he heard a high pitched mewing. He opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible.

"I'll leave you to it then" the nurse whispered as she left. L peered around the door.

There was Light, snoring peacefully on the hospital bed. He looked very haggard, but then again he had gone through a nine month pregnancy and on top of it had delivered a child. And there standing next to him was Ryuk, his head in his hands, shaking with silent mirth.

"You were here the entire time?" L asked quite confused.

"Yep!" Ryuk looked up at L smiling "because I was bored"

"So how did it go?" to this question Ryuk put his head in his hands again and shook it.

"Very entertaining for me. You humans are so weird and interesting usually but this type of event was just…haha…you should have seen Lights face when I made some side comments. Hyuk! hyuk! … priceless"

L could just picture Light at the time, his face completely twisted and crazy with pain as Ryuk just stood or hovered above him making cruel jokes. Light must have been swearing to the tilt and telling him to shut up, but of course none of the nurses or hospital workers could see Ryuk, so he must have looked like he had gone mad with the pain.

"And the baby?" L asked finally.

"What! You mean that little squirming red wriggling worm they put in a blanket?"

"Yes that baby! Where is it?"

"Just follow the mewing sound and you'll find it. Anyways…" Ryuk went over to the window "I'm gonna go get some apples, it's kind of boring here now"

"Aren't you supposed to stay with Light? It is one of the rules" L looked sceptically at Ryuk.

"… Mech!" Ryuk shrugged he left leaving L in the room alone with Light and the baby.

The mewing continued in the background. L looked around and spotted a little crib on the far side of Light's bed. He walked towards it cautiously and peered down into it.

A little pink bundle was wriggling around and mewing. The eyes were tightly shut, and its black brown hair was all cute and messy. Like L's! Its skin was quite pale but the cheeks were full and held a slight rosy pink in them.

L reached both hands in and gently picked up his daughter. She stopped wriggling and mewing, and gave a big yawn.

_So small…so cute…so delicate… is she really my daughter?_

L wasn't sure of how to feel. He felt so scared…scared that he may not be such a good father at all and maybe he might make his daughter hate him. He shook of his fear. He knew he could be a good father as well as a detective. If he could figure out a crime, he could figure out how to raise a child.

Light grunted and turned over noisily in his bed unaware of L's presence.

"Hello there" L cooed, smiling softly. She opened her eyes, complete carbon copies of his own except with longer thicker lashes and no bags under her eyes. He stroked her face with his long bony fingers.

"Well don't you have pretty eyes?" L brought her closer to his face and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately.

She squealed happily, returning L's affection with a toothless bite on his nose. It was quite hard but L didn't mind, in fact he smiled even more, and tickled her. She gurgled, reached out and grabbed L's index finger. She shook it and then examined it inquisitively, her eyebrows knotted in a frown as she did so. L chuckled at the cute expression, but then he noticed that her hand was only the size of one digit on his finger.

"Yes that's my finger, see you have them too"

Suddenly a long trumpet sound came from Light's bed.L snorted with disgust at the rude interruption to this special moment and his baby daughter in his arms laughed.

_I much preferred it when he was pregnant. _L thought rolling his eyes at Lights sleeping form. _He was nice and quiet at night, he didn't roll around and take up 80% of the bed plus he never used to fart as much. Thank god I didn't sleep most of the time._

"Your Mummy's funny, isn't he?" L stroked her hand with his thumb. She let go of his finger and mewed once again happily, enjoying her daddy's touch. L put his hand into her hair and started to stroke it. The texture was like soft silk, and it was nice and thick.

She yawned again, this time her eyelids starting to close slowly and sleepily. L once again held her close and murmured softly,

"Good night, my little Lawlilight." He kissed Lawlilight's forehead lightly as she fell asleep in her father's warm, secure arms.


End file.
